A yellow hat costs $$8$, which is $8$ times as much as a silver watch costs. How much does the silver watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow hat is a multiple of the cost of the silver watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$8 \div 8$ $$8 \div 8 = $1$ A silver watch costs $$1$.